efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsey Taylor
Kelsey Taylor (born March 23rd, 1990) is an American professional wrestler who is not currently signed to any promotion. She is most well known for being a competitor in Next Generation Wrestling, where she was one of only two people to hold the NGW World Heavyweight Championship, as well as the only woman to do so. She is also notable for participating and specializing in violent deathmatches, an uncommon form of wrestling where foreign objects are used to inflict damage on opponents, in addition to traditional wrestling throws and holds. Early Career Kelsey began her training in early 2013 under the seasoned hand of Jason Monroe, a notable veteran of the Michigan independent wrestling scene at his gym in Dearborn. Despite not having an athletic background, Taylor quickly became one of Monroe's most promising students, with Monroe citing her passion for the business being the key factor to her rapid development. Within eight months, Taylor was being booked on the undercard of several local promotions and began catching the attention of scouts for several larger promotions. Getting the opportunity to work with several wrestling legends during her time on the independents over the next year, she remained unsigned until late 2014 when she signed a contract with a new up-and-coming wrestling promotion, Next Generation Wrestling. Next Generation Wrestling (2015 - 2016) Signing and Debut Taylor was among one of the first signees of the new upstart promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW), and was the first woman to be signed to the roster. Early interviews with her revealed her motivation for signing, stating that while there was an assortment of veterans in the locker room, the vast majority of signees had just gotten their start in professional wrestling or did not have very much experience, and that an equally young locker room would be the best place for her to develop her skills. Her official NGW debut took place at their introductory pay-per-view event, A New Hope, where she participated in the main event, a 6-man tag team match. She teamed with Trevor Raynor and KOU Kazuma, emerging victorious over the team of Ryan Davis, The Man Named Crow and Aaron Alexander. She then went on to participate in a 15-man battle royal for the NGW World Heavyweight Championship at the next pay-per-view event, Doomsday, where she was eliminated by Brian Nebraska. The match was ultimately won by Jeffry Mason, who was crowned as the first NGW World Heavyweight Champion. Feud with Crow and Formation of bloodlusTRevolutioN During and between the events of the first two NGW pay-per-view events, animosity had been brewing between Kelsey and The Man Named Crow, due to her reminding him of another female opponent in his past. The two previously faced in the main event of NGW A New Hope, being on opposite teams. The two exchanged words outside of the ring and it was decided that the two of them would settle their differences in a no-disqualification match at NGW Uprising. The two engaged in a bloody battle to the death, when ultimately the match was interrupted by Jeffry Mason, the NGW World Heavyweight Champion. Having been impressed by the willingness of both competitors to push each other to the limit in the most violent fashion possible, Mason extended the offer to both of them to join him in an effort to display the superiority of deathmatch wrestling. Both competitors accepted, and the bloodlusTRevolutioN was born. Both competitors left the ring and walked backstage with their new leader, resulting in the match being declared a no-contest. bloodlusTRevolutioN Under the newfound guidance of Jeffry Mason, Kelsey Taylor and Crow had settled their differences and were now dedicated to deathmatch wrestling. However the union did not last long, as Mason and Taylor quickly turned on Crow, beating him down in the center of the ring, stating Crow was past his prime and having him around was only going to hold them back. After a vicious beatdown, it was revealed that the veteran Southern wrestler Doc Hex was going to be taking his place. Kelsey Taylor and Doc Hex teamed up and successfully defeated Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta and Storm Andrews) at NGW Downfall, although Doc Hex suffered an injury during their match, and compiled with difficulties from other injuries sustained throughout his career he was ultimately forced to retire. Although the stable had lost two members within the span of two months, they looked stronger than ever with the addition of young star Jackson Buckley to the fold. Kelsey proceeded to go on a rampage over the next few months, her next target being a young up-and-comer named Valorie McKinney. Wanting to prove a message to the new determined girl in the locker room, the two of them faced off in a violent falls count anywhere match, in which Taylor was victorious. The two of them crossed paths once again, in the Ascend to Heaven ladder match, where Kelsey managed to obtain a briefcase containing a contract granting her a shot at the NGW World Heavyweight Championship at any time she chooses. This contract was put on the line in a cage match against Valorie McKinney, on the condition that if Taylor lost she would have to relinquish the contract, but if she was victorious, McKinney could not compete for the championship for a year. After a hard-fought battle, Taylor prevailed against Valorie for a third time, in what would be their last encounter with each other. NGW World Heavyweight Championship Reign Kelsey held onto her contract granting her a title match at any time of her choosing, offering no hints or suggestions on when she might decide to use it. With this decision looming over the company, it was at NGW The Phantom Agony when she decided to use it. During the main event, a triple threat between Jeffry Mason, Brian Nebraska, and Guernica, Taylor cashed in her contract and forced Guernica to tap out in the middle of the ring, subsequently being crowned the second NGW World Heavyweight Champion. In a moment of uncertainty where Jeffry Mason stared at his prize disciple, it was unsure whether he was angry or upset, until the two kissed and embraced in the middle of the ring. Kelsey's reign of terror had begun, and extended onwards to NGW Prisoners of Winter, where she defended her title for the first time against Brian Nebraska, the man who ironically was the one who eliminated her from the battle royal where she had her first ever shot at the championship. In the most violent match of NGW history, Kelsey successfully defended her championship, and proceeded to violently attack Brian Nebraska after he offered a handshake as a token of respect. Taylor was set to defend her championship against Tyler Keenan at the NGW Anniversary show, but events behind the scenes led to the ownership of the company being transferred to Jeffry Mason who then in his first act as the new owner, closed the doors of the company. Internet Wrestling Titles Signing and First Appearance After disappearing from the spotlight following the closure of Next Generation Wrestling, Taylor took no bookings with any promotion and made no appearances for quite some time, until it was announced she had signed with Internet Wrestling Titles. Wanting to expand the art of deathmatch to a new audience, she declared that she was moving on to the next biggest promotion, and by her hand it would share the same fate as NGW. Taylor defeated seven other competitors in a battle royal match at IWT SummerSlam, earning the right to challenge Schizo for the IWT Television Title. Wellness Policy Violation and Release One week before IWT Anarchy where she was scheduled to face Schizo for the Television Title, Taylor was suddenly pulled from the card and replaced by Cousin Eddy. Rumors began circulating across various message boards and IWT eventually confirmed that Taylor was pulled from the card due to violating the company's wellness policy. It was later revealed that the violation came from a failed drug test, testing positive for substances she did not have a prescription for. Following her removal from the card, she requested her release from the company and it was granted. Personal Life Not much is known about her personal life, being a very reclusive person she is not commonly seen much in public. She has a history of being dismissive of fans and commonly declines media appearances. It was revealed in 2016 that she was in a relationship with fellow wrestler Jeffry Mason, but their current status is unknown. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Brimstone (Curb Stomp) * Call to the Grave (Devil-Lock DDT) Signature Moves * Hellfire (Disaster Kick) * Lifting Sitout Spinebuster * STO Backbreaker Entrance Themes * "Fuel for Hatred" by Satyricon (Independents,NGW) * "All American Massacre" by Wednesday 13 (NGW) (used with bloodlusTRevolutioN) * "Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" by Prong (NGW) * "Third Reich From The Sun" by Hanzel und Gretyl (IWT) Championships and Accomplishments Next Generation Wrestling * Ascend to Heaven Briefcase Winner * NGW Heavyweight Champion (one time) Internet Wrestling Titles * 2016 FTJ Memorial Battle Royal Winner